Dave Loves Kurt
by Something2look4ward2
Summary: Dave loves Kurt. Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves gel, bowties, and himself. Oh yeah and his voice. What? Kurt? Oh yeah he loves him too. Set after 3x13
1. Chapter 1

**Dave loves Kurt. Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves gel, bowties, and himself. Oh yeah and his voice. What? Kurt? Oh yeah he loves him too. Set after 3x13**

**So super psyched for the new season! I have a feeling it will be epic. Anyways, in spirit of the delightful surprise our little Kurtie got on Valentine's Day, here's a fic! Enjoy! I own nothing.**

"Hello."

"Hey, Santana, um…can I come over?"

"Let me guess, your little plan to woo elfin-boy didn't work out?"

"Um," Dave sniffed, "no."

"Wait, something else happened, didn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Boy, get your ass over here."

Just then Santana's doorbell rang, and she swung the door open. Figures he was already standing on her porch when he called. Dave Karofsky, the usually intimidating looking football player, look liked someone had just stolen his car… and crashed it… into his dog. "Well don't you look terrible?"

"Always the picture of tack now aren't you San?"

"At least I'm smart enough to know it's 'tact' genius," she quipped.

"Great, another reason for him to like that Blake kid better than me."

"Blake? Oh, you mean Bowties. Please you need not worry about him."

"Hunh? But I thought…"

"Shhhh," she cut him off, "let Auntie Tana give you a lesson on how to tame that flame of yours."

"Now I'm lost and scared."

Santana just let her oh-so-familiar wicked grin settle onto her face. "First things first, transfer back to McKinley."

"Awww. Someone misses me."

"Don't flatter yourself. You don't stand a chance against Bowties from a distance."

"Sheesh. Thanks for the honesty San."

"That's what I'm here for," she mumbled half-heartedly as she gathered her purse and keys.

"Whatever, I guess it won't be too much of a problem considering I can never go back to Carmel again anyways."

"Why? What happened at your new school?"

"Well, this jackass Nick overheard me 'bearing my soul' to Kurt and has probably already notified the whole school via Facebook of my sexual orientation by now," he said, putting air quotes around 'bearing my soul'. That was the last time he ever watched Oprah.

"Nick? That guy you said stuck to you like glue ever since you made the football team there? The guy you said seemed like a good friend?"

"That's the one."

"Oh when I get my hands on that little…" Santana started but Dave cut her off.

"Chill San. It's over and done with," he calmed her. Santana could be a world-class bitch but if someone messed with Dave she was all over them like nutella. No one else really knew how close they were, but you learn a lot about a person when they're your beard. They had more in common than they thought.

"Whatever. Let's just go."

"Where are we going?"

"The mall. We need to get you some clothes that look more… slimming," she stated gesturing up and down Dave's body, "and less like you're a seventh grade schoolboy who still gets his hair trimmed at Supercuts."

"What's wrong with Supercuts?"

"Uhhh please give me strength El Diablo."

**Thought it'd be funny if Santana asked El Diablo for help instead of God. Don't like it? Sue me! Just kidding. No copyright infringement.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"I… I wanna transfer back to McKinley."

"What about all that stuff about new beginnings? So you could be a better person?"

"I am a better person. And that's why I want to go back. Look dad, I've made some pretty bad mistakes at McKinley. I just want the chance to set things right, make it up to some people I've screwed up with."

"You're really trying to do the right thing this time, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Dave said, having nothing better to say.

"Well then, I'll call your school after dinner. You're not missing any school, so you start Monday."

"Yes sir," Dave said, trying to decide if this was a small victory or the beginning of hell.

"Oh and that Santana girl called the house earlier. I meant to tell you."

"She leave a message?"

"She just wanted me to tell you that 'Kurtofsky' is on. I've never heard of that movie. Sounds Russian. Is it an action movie?"

"No, no," Dave said shaking his head, "It's more of a love story."

"Oh. Oh well. You two have fun with that."

"I have a feeling Santana sure will," Dave said, his father oblivious to the worry in his voice. Yep, definitely hell.

**Yay! Who says Burt's the only cool father in Lima? I think Paul and Dave could get there, don't you? Oh well, that's a fic for another day.**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is not a good idea."

"Calm down, it's just school."

"Yeah the school of Kurt Hummel! Who I haven't seen since he rejected me!"

"He'll reject you again if you don't quit being such a coward."

"I am not a coward!"

"Then, why have we been in your car for the past eight minutes while you try to convince yourself you're going to die the second you step in the building."

"Cause I'm precocious."  
"Precautious," she muttered matter-of-factly while she opened up the passenger door to get out.

"Wait!" He stumbled out of the car and made an effort to catch up with her.

"What do I do if I see Kurt today? What if he asks me why I transferred?"

"Make something up. Just try to be smooth and whatever you do don't act all desperate and needy."

"I've never acted desperate or needy."

"You told him you thought you loved him. Who does that? You never tell a guy you like them. It makes you look like an idiot."

"In my defense, I…" Dave was drowned out when Santana yelled back as she rushed to join her girlfriend.

"Later Dave! Hey Brit!"

"Wait! Santana!" It was no use. He was left all alone in the hallways he used to own. Well, not exactly alone. There were like fifty other students around him, but his point still stands.

That is until one familiar face came to greet him. "Thank goodness you're back man!" said Azimio, "we thought that you went off to that fairy school Hummel went to. I was worried you'd come back gayer than when you left."

"Well actually Azimio, I am gay."

"You're… you're…?"

"Gay. Say it with me now. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaay." He said using his hands to make Azimio form the word. "As in I like dudes. You got a problem with that?"

Azimio stared at his friend who still looked tough as ever and just shrugged. "Guess I really don't care who you're screwin. You're my boy. Been since second grade," he said as they both smiled and bro-hugged, which was so much manlier than a real one. "But if you get a crush on me, I WILL cut off your nads."

"Agreed," Dave said smiling, just glad he had his one true friend back. Santana's cool, but only hanging with a girl makes him feel like a stereotype.

"Football season's over so it's too late for you to get your letterman jacket back."

"I know. I don't need that. He likes nice clothes anyway, usually design…" he cut himself off. Noticing his slip-up, he looked up at Azimio in hopes that the other boy had not caught it.

"Oh no. No. Pleeeeeease do not tell me you're crushing on Homo Hummel." No such luck.

"Could you like… not call him that?"

Taking that comment as confirmation, Azimio launched into a full on rant, "How the hell am I supposed to deal with that? You couldn't have had feelings for anybody else? What about Ronny from the swimming team? He's pretty queer."

"Will you shut up for ten seconds? Look ok, yes I like Kurt."

"Oh lord! Now we're calling him by his first name too? What next?!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh. Mind shutting the fuck up? I'm kinda on the DL about this."

"Oh good. So he doesn't know right?"

"Well I might have told him…"

"Oh lord."

"Shut up! But it doesn't really matter anyway cause he said he only likes me as a friend."

"And you got rejected by him too? Please tell me I'm on some new reality show where people reverse roles and I'm gonna walk away from this having either met a hot celebrity or won a new car."

"You really never do shut up, do you?"

"I think it's the diabetes medication."

"Well anyway, point is I don't really stand a chance with him."

"Now look who needs to shut up. You know you could tap that anytime you want to."

"He has a boyfriend."

"That well-dressed midget? Please, if he spent half the time he spent gelling his hair on paying attention to Girly-boy… I mean Kurt," he corrected himself after a glare from Karofsky, "then maybe. But if you're really willing to put your reputation on the line for him, then I'm behind you seventy percent."

"Why not one hundred?"

"Cause I support you completely in your quest to pursue the fair...Kurt."

"That reminds me, how's the math tutoring going?"

"Great, I'm almost passing."

"That's awesome man."

"Yeah, well I better get to class. See ya man!"

"Peace out my brother!"

"Don't try to act black."

"Noted."

**I thought Dave and Azimio needed a reunion. I see Santana and Azimio as being sort of Dave's own Rachel and Mercedes. Let me know what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Dave walked into his language arts class, he wanted to high-tail it outta there. There sitting in the second row, sat Kurt Hummel, the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth. (He was so glad no one could read his thoughts.) Kurt sat staring into a book and no one else was paying any attention, so Dave allowed himself to stare. This was short-lived as it wasn't long before Kurt's face shot up, locking eyes with Dave, startling him.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Dave, what are you doing here?"

"Just… you know, learning." Learning? Could he be any more lame?

"No, I mean what are you doing HERE?"

Just be smooth. Just be smooth. "I transferred. Needed a change of scenery. Plus, the football team's way better here anyway." He learned long ago that when you don't know what to say, always revert back to football. People dig jocks.

"But the season's over…"

"Uh yeah, right," looks like someone got caught off guard, "I just, you know," channel your inner Santana, Karofsky, "missed you." Yep, that was very Santana. Dave tried to keep himself from banging his head on the desk repeatedly.

"Oh, well that's very sweet David but I…" Dave couldn't let him finish. Two rejections in two weeks? Nuh-hunh.

"…are with Blaine," he finished for him, "which is why I just came here because I missed you, as well as all my other friends."

"Oh, okay, friends, right."

"Friends."

"Yeah." This was getting awkward.

"Alright so class…" Thank goodness the teacher started jabbering on about something or another before Dave could like propose or something. Dave just completely tuned out until he was poked by one Kurt Hummel.

"So what do you say, friend?" Kurt said with a smile. And who could say no to that smile? Kurt could have whatever he wanted.

"Sure."

"Awesome. How about we meet tomorrow after school at my house?"

Wait, meet? Meet for what? "Sure," he repeated dumb-founded.

"Great."

"Now remember class…" Oh great, she was talking again, "working together for the rest of the year and this project will count for fifteen percent of your final grade so I suggest you spend lots of time together working on it." Dave stared down at the instruction sheet she was passing out feeling like he was really staring at the infinite amount of possibilities he will now have to make a fool out of himself in front of his crush. He hated English.

"We can talk about our topic at lunch? That is, if you want to eat with me, I mean us," Kurt quickly corrected himself, almost as flustered as Dave was.

"I'd love too," he said, flashing him an adorable smile.

"Great."

"Great."


	5. Chapter 5

"We're eating with the dorks too?" Azimio whispered.

"Hush."

"So," Finn started, "what the hell are you doing back here Karofsky, let alone at our table?" He was very protective of his little step-bro. Blaine, on the other hand, was too busy discussing (more like arguing over) the song selection for Regionals with Rachel to even notice Karofsky's presence. Or Kurt's for that matter.

"Play nice," Kurt intervened.

Dave spoke up after a nudge from Santana, "uhh Kurt and I are working on an English assignment together."

"I'm sure if you talk to the teacher, Kurt, she'll let you switch partners," Finn offered, still glaring at Dave.

"For your information, I chose David."

"David?"

"Yes. That IS his name."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ask his parents," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"No. Why'd you pick him?"

"Cause we're friends, Finn."

"You sure that's a good idea boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Some people never change," Puck grunted, glaring almost as fiercely at Dave as Finn was.

"And following that logic," Kurt added, "some people do. Like you Puckerman who I seem to remember being thrown into dumpsters many-a-time by."

"I apologized!" Puck defended himself.

"And I forgave you, Noah. Just like I did David."

"Who's David?" Brittany asked confused but trying her best to follow the conversation nonetheless.

"The King of Narnia, baby," Santana answered her.

"Oh," she nodded as if it all made sense now.

Dave glared at Santana.

"Why do you call him that?" Mike inquired.

"He likes his closet," Azimio answered. Dave glared even harder.

"Okaaaaaay," Mike responded, not really understanding what that meant exactly. No one seemed to get it except Santana, Azimio, Kurt, and Dave.

"Anyways, I was thinking..." Kurt trailed off about their project and Dave tried, he really did, to listen but instead got lost in the other boy's blue, green, something-colored eyes. No one noticed, thank goodness, considering Kurt was in fact talking directly to him. "...So what do you think? Is that cool with you?"

"Yup. So cool..." Dave responded, in a quite uncool manner.

He glanced over Santana's way and caught the faint smirk of amusement that graced her face.

"Awesome, so tomorrow at three?"

"Burt's not gonna take too kindly to you being all buddy-buddy with Karofsky now." Seriously, do these people not notice him sitting right here?

"I don't care what my dad 'takes kindly to.' Dave's my friend, and my dad is going to accept that, just like all of you are. Right?" Awkward silence. "RIGHT?" A murmur of yeahs and even a mocking yessir arose from the glee club members, earning Puck the glare of a lifetime from Kurt.  
(His bitch glares could freeze over hell. Which is good, because that's the next time Dave plans to cross Kurt.)

Several uncomfortable minutes and a barely edible yet happily scarfed down tray of food later and they were all making their way out of the cafeteria. Kurt leaned towards Dave, stood on his tippy-toes, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry too much about them. They'll warm up to you." Dave wasn't as concerned about that as he was the warm breath he felt in his left ear as Kurt said that.

It was gone all too quickly though as Kurt scurried off to grab Blaine's hand so as to walk him to his class. 'If I were his boyfriend,' Dave thought, 'I'd walk HIM to class.' Dave stared a little longingly after Kurt, but shook himself out of it just in time to catch Santana and Azimio sharing a fist bump. They looked like they had just hatched a plan which scared Karofsky out of his jockstrap.

**Hmmm. What could possibly make Dave more appealing to Kurt? Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Guess who's joining glee club?" That was how Santana greeted Dave Tuesday morning.

"You better be talking about Azimio."

"Nah man, I already eat with the dorks for you. After school is Azimio time."

"Well, why do I have to join your little club?"

"Weren't you the one who said you'd do anything to get in Kurt's pants?"

"I believe my exact words were to win Kurt's heart."

"Same difference," Santana waved that off.

"Alright, but I still don't see how joining glee club is gonna make Kurt forget about Blaine."

"Bowties has a voice like hot toast. He can melt even the firmest of butter. You need to show Kurt that you're not just some cheap role from Krystal's."

"But I can't sing."

"Oh, come on. Anyone can sing," Azimio inputted.

"You can't."

"Not true. I sing in the choir at my mom's church." Both Santana and Dave turned to look at Azimio incredulously. "What? A brother can't be badass and still get his gospel on every other Sunday?"

"Ay. Estoy trabajando con dos idiotas."

"Excuse me?" Dave didn't understand most of what she just said but he could guess the meaning of the word idiotas.

"Nada." Dave glared at Santana, but she just smirked.

"Don't worry man. I'll be there to back you up. I mean **_you_** singing? This is not to be missed."

"Well as much as I appreciate your 'moral support'," he said, forming air quotes around moral support, "I think we can all agree that my voice can't stand up to Blaine's."

"Dude, gay or not, you've gotta stop using air quotes." Azimio never was very good at helping.

"Anyway, it's not about how you sing, as it is what you sing." With that, she got a smile on her face that instead of being wicked, said 'trust me'. And he surprisingly did. Santana only smiled when she was either inflicting emotional trauma via rapid-fire insults or conjuring up an idea she found ingenious. He's not sure which one scares him more. Either way, his fate now lied in her hands.

When Kurt walked into the choir room, he looked nothing shy of surprised. Already sitting down were Azimio and Dave with Santana sitting right behind them. "What are you doing here?" he asked, addressing Dave.

"Oh, I'm auditioning."

"Really?" Was it just his imagination or did Kurt looked thrilled?

"Ye…"

"So guys!" Will walked into the room interrupting this little pow-wow. "Santana tells me we have a new member amongst us! One Dave Karofsky. Now Kurt, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," he said as he turned to smile at Dave while simultaneously taking his seat next to Blaine.

"Well, Dave we don't turn away members, but it's traditional that you audition."

"Yeah, I know. I actually have something prepared."

"Awesome," Will remarked in that unusually chipper tude of his.

Dave let out a breath as he took his place to stand in front of the class. "Boooooo!" Puck shattered the silence, but stopped as soon as he caught wind of Kurt's glare. The booing was actually less unnerving than the quiet that followed afterward as the song started to play. It's okay. Man up Karofsky. It's only singing. Inner Santana, inner Santana. Oh no! Inner Santana was laughing at him! But then, Dave looked up and Kurt locked eyes with him. Those eyes, those magnificent, ocean-colored eyes. Dave most certainly did not google eye colors last night so as to figure out exactly what to call that intoxicating color. Nope. Nuh-hunh. But if he did, it turns out they're glasz. Kurt gave him a slight nod, and all of a sudden, Dave wanted to sing to him everything he felt for him, everything the other boy had done for him.

"Cold as ice

And more bitter than a December

Winter night

That's how I treated you"

As Dave sang, he did so with all the regret he had about last year. He finally realised why he hurt so bad. He realised that every ounce of emotional pain he caused Kurt was also inflicted upon himself, because he was hurting the one he loved. To be honest, he really didn't know where he'd be without Kurt, but he had a feeling it wouldn't have been a nice place.

"And I know that I

I sometimes tend to loose my temper

And I cross the line

Yeah that's the truth"

Not one time during the song did Dave remove his eyes from Kurt's and vice versa. He needed him to understand that he knew he couldn't fix last year, but he would damn sure spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to him if Kurt would let him.

After the finish of Dave's song, and the failure of Azimio's dramatic slow building clap, Kurt stood up and walked toward Dave. Dave had no idea what to expect. This could really go anywhere from Kurt slapping him to Kurt kissing him and he was secretly praying for the latter. Then, all of a sudden, he felt Kurt's arms around him and his teary face dug into his neck.

"I forgive you, you know?" Kurt said between sniffles.

"I know." The only question left in Dave's mind, though, was if he could forgive himself.

**The song he sang was Better Than I know Myself by Adam Lambert. Who knew you could convey so much emotion through song? Never would've guessed. ;) Read and review, cause I know you want to. (Please don't allow my awful rhyming to deter you from reviewing.)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know about this, Kurt."

"You'll be fine David."

"But your dad hates me. And he has every right too!"

"Be quiet David. You apologized to me, so you can apologize to my dad too. Just you know, make sure to leave if he moves toward his shotgun cabinet."

"He has a WHAT cabinet?!" It was too late. Kurt was already pushing him through the door. As soon as he entered, he was faced with the Hudson-Hummels, Carole in the kitchen preparing dinner and Finn and Burt on the couch shouting at some game on television.

Kurt cleared his throat and all looked at Dave, who after a rather long, rather tension-filled silence, took a leap of faith and spoke up, "Hi."

"Hi? Hi? You enter my house after driving my son out of his own school out of fear of you creep and all you have to say is hi?!"

"Down, daddy. David is here to apologize."

"Is that so?"

"Ye...Yessir."

"Well then, I guess we should be left alone then."

"Dad!"

"Kurt, room. Finn, you too."

Carole grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him away from the television. Kurt left with an apologetic look towards Dave and a whisper of, "you'll be fine," into his ear, which would have felt extremely sensual if he wasn't so mortified.

"Sit." Dave did as Burt said. He sat on the couch while Burt sat in his big chair.

"So. You made my son feel as if he wasn't safe in his own school and now here you are in my own home. Now, Kurt says you've changed, but I am not so easily deceived."

Summoning his inner Santana, Dave mustered up enough courage to speak. "Kurt," he paused, searching for the right words, "Kurt is a special guy. He walked around so incredibly proud of who he was. I used to be intimidated by that, but now I admire it. I was horrible. He made me feel insecure because of how confident he was. So I took that out on him. I know that was incredibly wrong and stupid, but Kurt, being as amazing as he really is, he saw past that. He saw past all the anger and saw that I was just scared and tried to help me through that. It took me a long time to come around, but now all I want to do is make it up to him, do for him some fraction of what he has done for me. I just want to make him happy."

Burt nodded. He was an excellent judge of character, and he could see the earnestness in the boy's eyes. "And you are aware that he has a boyfriend, right?"

"Uh yeah but I don't see how that's relevant to... Oh. Oh no no no sir! We're just friends! I have only friendly feelings for Kurt!"

"Yeah, right. Well, just don't get too 'friendly' with my son or I'll have to show you my shotgun collection."

"But I don't... I just..." He tried to counter but just sighed, "yessir." He was officially THAT obvious.

"Now I still don't really like you, but you seem to care a great deal about my son, so I'm trusting you. But if I hear that you so much as..."

"Yessir. Never gonna happen. I'll treat Kurt like he deserves. I swear."

"Yeah, you better. Now he's in his room. You can go work on your project now."

"Yessir Mr. Hummel sir," Dave said frantically with a smile on his face just happy at how easily he got off.

"Door open!" Burt shouted sternly.

"Yessir!" Dave shouted as he ran up the stairs to Kurt's room.

"How was it?" Kurt asked, laying across his bed.

Dave started rambling, "much better than I expected it to go. I mean at first, it looked like he would never..."

"Oh my god! You're kidding!" Kurt shouted. It was then that Dave realized Kurt was talking on his cell phone.

"Oh, Blaine. Shut up! Shut up!" he went on all giggly. Dave wanted to puke.

"Ooh David's back," he said finally noticing him. "I gotta go baby. We need to work on our project." Yes! Presence seniority!

"I love you. K bye." "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Oh are you talking to me now?" Dave grumbled bitterly, you know, before he realized he was supposed to be just the friend.

"Hunh?" Kurt questioned, confused.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself. So let's get started."

"Yeah okay. I was thinking since we're doing our project on the sexual implications of literature, we should really start with plays and make our way to poetry."

"Yeah, right. Wait! Our project is on sex?!"

"Yeah. You agreed it was a good idea. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I guess it just slipped my mind," he chuckled as if he wasn't sweating his body dry. The next hour and a half consisted mainly of Kurt reading racy passages that normally wouldn't have titillated him so much if Kurt wasn't sucking on the end of his pen like it was a freakin' lollipop. Aw shit. Now, he's sucking on an actual lollipop! Someone's up there laughing at him, he just knew it.

Dave wanted to hug Carole when she came in. "Dinner's ready sweetie."

"Oh, well I guess I better get going."

"No. Stay for dinner," Kurt pleaded. Dave was touched that he enjoyed his company enough to want him to stay.

"I actually really better be heading home." Dinner with both Finn AND Burt glaring at him. No thank you.

"Oh, well, Finn's actually having a party here on Saturday. Will you come?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Sure," Dave couldn't help but smile as he agreed.

"Great! Blaine's going to be singing a good portion of the party, so I'm gonna need someone to hang out with." Does that boy ever stop singing?

"Oh yeah, sounds cool." Kurt walked Dave to the door. "I'm kinda glad we're working together, Kurt."

"Me too. I like spending time with you."

Before Dave could respond to this, Kurt's arms were around him again, and Dave had no choice but to hug back. It was one of those good hugs too, with Kurt's arms wrapped around Dave's middle, tucked snugly underneath his leather jacket. The hug earlier was great, but this one somehow felt different, like more. Dave was savoring the eighth wonder of the world that was Kurt's body heat, that is until Kurt suddenly realized that this hug was lingering a little too long for 'just friends'. He pulled away, causing Dave to have to do the same, though they still had their arms wrapped around each other. Kurt looked up into those deep hazel eyes and realized that, as ironic as it was, he had never felt more safe. This sent a shiver down his spine. All the while, Dave looked down at those pure, glasz eyes and thanked the heavens that all the shit he did last year hadn't stolen the innocence from them. Kurt truly was the epitome of an angel.

Kurt then let go and Dave walked out the door before mustering up the courage to turn around and say, "don't learn too much about sex without me," he joked.

Kurt then leaned out onto the porch just to, once again, whisper in his ear, this time with a playful seductive edge, "I know more than you think." With that, he winked flirtatiously and shut the door.

Oh did he say angel? He meant sex demon.

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews guys. It really means a lot. Who's ready to party?! Read on if you dare.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taking me forever to update. But AP classes. Grrr.**

It took Dave hours to figure out what to wear. The new clothes Santana picked out for him were strewn across his bedroom. Phrases like casual and party-casual and dressy casual and semi-casual were all swirling around his head until he just decided on a pair of dark-washed jeans and a navy blue button up. He sprayed some cologne on and gave himself a quick pep-talk in the mirror. "You've got this Karofsky."

It was Saturday night and the party was in full swing by the time Dave got there. He walked through the door to find that the Hudson-Hummels' once orderly home was a hot mess. He knew Burt and Carol were out of town but he didn't think Kurt would allow Finn to let things get this out of hand.

"HEY!" Dave yelled as he intercepted a lamp that three boys in letterman jackets were using in a game of catch. "Knock it off!" The jocks just glared at Dave but then herded off to go barbarically raid the kitchen. You'd think they were already there by the amount of cheese puffs and mini weenies that were scattered across the floor. The place stank of alcohol and sweat as anyone who hadn't already passed out on the floor or couch was dancing in what looked like one giant, teenage mass.

Then, he spotted Kurt, as beautiful as ever in his long-sleeved black sweater and skin tight jeans sitting on a bar stool near the corner of the room. He was chugging down whatever was in his cup so quickly it was as if he was afraid it would evaporate if he didn't. Dave made his way across the room to get to him. Kurt was preoccupied trying to refill his cup when Dave managed to get the bottle out of his hands. "Hey!" Kurt protested. Then, once he saw who it was, he let out a "Heey!" said Kurt a little too enthusiastically.

Dave waved a hand in front of his face to rid the air of the smell of alcohol that just escaped Kurt's mouth. "Hey to you too."

"You caame. I knneeew you would come. Blainey said you wouldn't come but I kneew you'd come," Kurt said slurring a bit.

"Yeah, ok. Where is Blaine anyway?" Why is Kurt all alone?

"Oh he passed out a long time ago. I wasn't gonna drink but after spending a night by myself, I thought I deserved to have as much fun as anyone around here," Kurt said holding his empty cup up as he started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked, giving Kurt a seriously concerned look. Kurt looked back at him, and then as if suddenly realizing that nothing really was, he started to sniffle. His eyes became wet, and before Dave knew it, Kurt was sobbing hard into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Dave tried.

"No! No, it's not! You just got here, and here I am, pathetically crying into your very nice shirt, getting you all gross and sweaty." At least he likes the shirt. "You wanna know why I'm sweaty? It's not from dancing with Blaine. No! It's from dancing with the girls who all took turns leaving their boyfriends to hang out with a sad sack like me because my own boyfriend won't bother. You wanna know how many words Blaine said to me tonight? 3! Where. shouldI. put. damicrophone." Kurt mumbled into Dave's shirt, counting on his fingers before he found them way more interesting than what he was saying.

Dave wasn't going to nitpick and mention that there were atleast 4 words in whatever the hell Kurt just said. "Kurt, it's, it's so not your fault. You deserve better. Come on. Let's get you somewhere where you can lie down." Dave put Kurt's arm around him and managed to get him to stand. He tried to get him to walk but after several tries, Dave just picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs. Dave opened the first door he saw. That was a mistake, as he was horrified to find Finn and Rachel making out on top of the bed. After a few seconds of torture before realizing that the couple really wasn't going to be stopping to notice them anytime soon, Dave quickly kicked the door shut and walked down the hallway to find Kurt's room.

He got the door open and layed Kurt, who was heavier than he looked, on the bed unceremoniously. He got Kurt under the covers and then stopped to look at him. His hair was disheveled, sticking up everywhere, which made him look adorable as he settled into his pillow. His window was open, and the light from the moon made his milky, white skin seem almost incandescent. He looked even more gorgeous than usual.

Not wanting to creepily watch him sleep like that Twilight dude, he walked toward the door to leave, but before he could open it, Kurt stirred and slowly sat up. "David," he quietly called him back, rubbing his eyes.

Dave walked back over and sat down beside him on the bed. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," he said sincerely, his eyes a much darker shade of blue than usual. Kurt leaned forward toward Dave and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away and lying back down. It couldn't have been any more than half a second, but it made Dave feel like he was the inebriated one. He wanted to say something but Kurt was already breathing, soft and steady, and Dave knew he was sound asleep. He stood up and walked to the door, but before he could open it, he had to turn around and with a bittersweet smile, whisper into the darkness the only thing on his mind. "You deserve so much better." He then opened the door and shut it back as quietly as possible.

Dave looked up startled to find a sobering up Blaine standing there with his arms folded, a death glare on his face. Crap. "What do you think you were doing in my boyfriend's bedroom?"

"I was taking care of him."

"Oh, I'm sure you were," Blaine said with bitter sarcasm.

"He's drunk off his mind!"

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"He wouldn't have to take care of himself if you paid more attention to him than you do yourself for two seconds so as to..."

"Oh so now you're an expert on relationship advice!"

"I know that Kurt deserves more than you give him!"

"Oh, like pushing him into lockers," he's not going there, "calling him names," Blaine inched closer to Dave, poking a finger to the other boy's chest, "sending him death threats," oh he went there. It took all of Dave's willpower not to retaliate. He's better than this guy. But he didn't have a response either. "Just remember, I'm the boy he ran to when you were making his life hell. I'm the protection. You're the threat. And no matter what you do, he will always," Blaine whispered menacingly into Dave's ear, practically growling out the biting words, "be afraid of you." With that, the well dressed dwarf walked off into the bathroom he was originally looking for to re-gel his now imperfect hair helmet, no real interest in checking on his boyfriend. That bastard wasn't even looking for Kurt. Dave wanted to be pissed off at this guy, but all he could do was wonder if he was right. He knew Kurt forgave him, but does he trust him? Could he ever trust him?

He tried to shake it off as much as he could. He couldn't let that twirp get in his head. At least not now. He had to go down stairs and clear out the party. "Alright! Party's over!" he tried with little success.

"Awe man, but this party's just gettin started."

He knew that voice. "Azimio?" Dave turned around to see his best friend trying to dougie. It was not a pretty sight.

"In the flesh."

"What are you even doing here?"

"What? Azimio can't get his groove thang on?"

"You know, when you talk in third person like that, it's kinda creepy."

"Whatever man. These dorks may be dorks but they sure know how to throw a mean party."

"Yeah well I need to clear out this 'mean party'," Dave said, quickly hiding his automatically air quoting fingers after a disapproving look from Azimio. "Kurt needs to rest, and I have a feeling he'd like these people out of his house by now. Mind helping out?"

"Ugh. Fine." He turned around and raised his voice. "Yo! Listen up! Alright, now yall ain't gotta go home, but yall gotta get the hell outta here!"

Some grumbles about the confiscation of their keys and a few newly awoken, confused people later, and everyone was stumbling out of the house.

"So, what happened with you and Hummel? He seemed pretty wasted. You tap that?"

Dave shook his head no, "if he's ever going to feel something for me, I want it to be based on love, not alcohol."

"Ewww. Being gay has made you sappy." Dave shrugged, and a light smile made it's way across his face as he thought about what it would be like if Kurt did love him. This didn't go unnoticed by Azimio. "He really does make you happy, doesn't he?"

"Let's put it this way," Dave responded as they locked up the house behind them and entered the cold February night, "I kind of get why they always want to sing all the time now."

"Gaaaaaaay."

"Shut up," Dave laughed as he shoved his friend. Azimio Adams. Professional moment ruiner.

**I had to look up Azimio's surname for that last line.**


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Kurt heard when he woke up was the ringing of his cell phone. The first thing he felt was the insane throbbing in his head that was augmented every time his phone did so. The first thing he remembered was... Shit. "Oh my god, oh my god, Dave! Shit. I made such a fool of myself!" Kurt groaned. Ugh, this realization was not helping his headache. His methodical brain knew the best plan of action right now would just be to shut that goddamn phone up. He grabbed it and hit accept. "Hello," he said as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey Kurt." It was Dave. Crap.

"Oh heeeey. Dave. How are you?" he said, cringing with embarrassment.

"I'm guessing a lot better than you are right now," Dave joked to break the tension.

"Oh god Dave, about last night, I am so sorry. I'm usually never that..."

"Hey, hey, relax Kurt. I get it. You were just having a rough night."

Kurt chuckled bitterly. "You think?" Dave had no idea what to say to that. After an awkward silence to end all awkward silences, Kurt spoke again. "So you don't think I'm a wino?" he chuckled, a little less bitterly this time.

Dave laughed. "Well if you are, then you're a very cute wino." The blush that appeared on Kurt's face made him glad Dave couldn't see him. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Get Finn's ass out of bed so he can clean this house. Sleep off this hangover. Try to forget everything that happened last night." Dave's heart dropped at that. He wondered if maybe he was talking about the kiss specifically. "What the heck happened last night anyway?"

"Wait, you don't remember?"

"I remember a pale, pathetically drunk boy being saved by a knight in shining armor when his boyfriend was being a jackass." Dave smiled. "I remember said knight thumping said boy's head against the threshold before realizing that carrying someone through a doorway works better turned sideways." They both started chuckling at that.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeesh David, haven't you ever transported a plastered person before?" Kurt joked.

"Can't say I have, no." They laughed some more. What Dave wouldn't do to hear that laugh everyday. "So um," Dave started. He knew if he didn't ask about the kiss now, he'd never get the nerve again. "Do you remember anything else?"  
Kurt thought for a second. "Nope. I remember hitting the bed and it feeling like heaven but that's it. Why? Did something happen after that?"

"What? No. Nope. Nothing. Nada. Zip."

Kurt chuckled. "Okaaay," he said with a raise of his eyebrow. "Alright," he sighed, "I better go inspect the damage."

"Yeah, okay. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course. And uh David.." Kurt started.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I mean...for everything. You're a really good friend." Dave's smile had a hint of sadness to it. There was that word again. Friend. He loved being Kurt's friend, but it was getting harder and harder to quell his feelings which seemed to grow with every moment he spent with the boy. "Sure thing Kurt. I'm always gonna be here."

"I know." Dave could hear Kurt's smile through the phone, which made him smile. Just then, Dave could also hear a large thump through the phone.

"Damn. Finn's up. I better get out there before he breaks something in his tired, hungover rampage."

"Oh yeah sure," Dave said.

"See ya."

"Bye." Kurt pressed end call and dropped his phone on his bed. Then, he touched his fingertips to his lips, closed his eyes, and let the memory wash over him just once before he rushed out to join his brother in returning their home back to parental standards.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know. I'm sorry. I'm a bad person.**

Dave walked into school the following Monday in a good mood. That is until he saw the man of his dreams talking with a certain hobbit. It looked as if Blaine was apologizing. Kurt must have confronted him! Yes! Haha Bowtie Boy, no amount of apologizing could ever…shit. Kurt was now hugging Blaine, always quick to forgive his charming, gel-loving boyfriend.

Dave began violently shoving his notebooks into his locker. He was so frustrated with himself. How could he be so stupid? Kurt is dating that jerk! And no matter how jerky that jerk is, he will always be the jerk who Kurt will stick up for because he's dating that jerk!

"Beef jerky?"

"Gaah!" Dave growled in frustration as he slammed his locker door shut, right before realizing he forgot to retrieve the one textbook he did need. "What?" he muttered as he begrudgingly started to turn to his combination again.

"Beef jerky?" Azimio held out a piece in front of Dave's face to which he declined with a shake of his head. "Suit yourself bro but you seem pretty cranky. Didn't your mom tell you to stop skipping breakfast?" Azimio asked in that overly sassy tone of his. Dave sighed as he finally got his locker back open.

"I didn't skip breakfast today you moron."

"Well something's got your gay panties in a wad. Come on. Lay it on me. Talk to Uncle Z."

"It's nothing."

"Don't give me that man. Now what's the problem?"

"It's Kurt. He's...I don't like the way Blaine treats him."

"Well then kick the guy's ass," Azimio said as if the answer was obvious.

"I can't do that because then Kurt would be pissed I beat up his boyfriend. And plus, violence doesn't solve anything."

"It solves boxing matches."

"True," Dave had to concede to that. "But not the point," Dave said with another shake of his head. "I need a way to get him to see that he deserves better. That that guy is no good for him."

"Sounds easy enough. Just tell him that."

"Then he'll think I'm just being jealous!"

"Well aren't you?"

"No! Well...yes. But that's not the point either. I just...I want him to be happy. And he's not happy with that turd treating him that way."

"Oh wow, 'turd.' What next? Are we gonna try to get all the other kids to call him 'poopy face' too?" Azimio mocked his best friend.

"Shut up and listen. I'm serious... I need to put his jerkiness on display for all the world to see."

"Did somebody say public humiliation?" Santana asked, causing Dave and Azimio to slam their backs against the lockers behind them, obviously spooked by her sudden presence.

"The heck, Santana?" Dave panted heavily.

"Damn girl, you sure you're hispanic? Cause that was 100% ninja right there," Azimio replied panting equally as heavily.

"You caught me. I'm part Japanese, and you two are all moron. Now, can we please get back to the issue at hand? I heard a request for a diabolical plot. I'm guessing this is about Lady Lips."

"He wants to show Kurt Blaine's true colors so he'll realize that Dave himself is better suited to fulfill Kurt's relationship needs," Azimio explained. Santana and Dave both gaped at him. "Ha. And you thought I wasn't listening," Azimio smirked.

Santana shook her head, "whatever. It's simple. If you want to expose Frodo in all his glory, all you have to do is...shhh lay low" she trailed off as Kurt approached them.

"Hey Kurt!" Dave and Azimio said in unison, way too cheery to be 'low', to which Santana put her hand to her forehead, shaking her head in annoyance. Idiots.

"Hey guys. Dave, I needed to talk to you about our project."

"Yeah, sure."

"We'll talk later," Santana said before dragging Azimio away. Dave shut his locker and began to walk with Kurt to their next class. And if Dave's eyes lingered a little too long on Kurt or Kurt's smile was a little brighter than usual, then they pretended not to notice.

Later that night, Dave picked up his ringing phone to Santana's sinister voice announcing, "it's later." By the end of the night, Dave was really excited about the plan. Or...was he scared shitless? Oh yeah, probably the latter.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is a bad idea."

"What are you talking about? This plan's pure genius,' Santana refuted as she tugged at Dave's apron.

"Hey, stop it," he swatted her away. If Dave wondered why he was in the kitchen at Breadstix about to make a fool of himself, he'd blame Santana and his supposed-to-be best friend who had no problem chuckling his brains out at his friend's current apparel.

"Guh, why do I have to do this again?" Dave asked for the fourth time that evening.

Santana sighed and went over the plan with him once more. "Kurt told you his next date with Blaine was here, right?" Dave nodded. "So you're going to be their waiter. You see, Kurt can stomach Blaine's terrible personality because he's only rude to him. However, if he sees Blaine being rude to someone else for a change…" Santana drawled out for emphasis, gesturing towards him, "then Kurt's good-nature or whatever will kick in and he'll stand up for you."

"How'd you even get me this job so quickly?" Dave asked curiously.

"My cousin's screwing the manager," Santana said off-handedly. "Azimio, go check to see if Lover-boy and his pet hobbit are here yet."

"What's the magic woooord?" Azimio sing-songed.

Santana scowled at the football player. The little Latina was half his size, but she still kind of sent a chill running down his back. And not the good kind. "Alright, alright," he put his hands up in defeat.

"That's what I thought."

When Azimio came back, he announced to the others that, "The Gays are in the building."

Santana grinned. "Alright. Now Dave, remember, provoke him!" she reminded him as she shoved him out the kitchen door into the restaurant full of people. Dave was convinced that he would have unintentionally done so even if it was not all a part of the plan. He took a deep breath and began the walk to the couple's table. Even as he approached them, his heart sank. He wanted more than anything to be the person on the other side of the table from Kurt, staring into those radiant eyes, listening to his brilliant wit, saying just about anything just to hear his amazing laugh. Alright, that's it. It's game time.

"Welcome to Breadstix. My name is Dave and I'll be your server tonight," Dave said cheekily though they obviously knew exactly who he was.

"David!" Kurt exclaimed sounding pleasantly surprised.

"What is _he _doing here?" Blaine asked with disgust.

"I..uh…I work here now. It's my first night," Dave responded, leaving out the part about it also probably being his last.

"Oh, that's great! And I guess you're our waiter. What are the chances?!" Kurt said with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, what _are_ the chances?" Blaine said without a trace of the excitement Kurt had when he had done so. Dave wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond to that and if he was, what that response should even be.

"Well, congratulations on the new job," Kurt offered to break the tension.

"Thanks, I really…" Dave started before Blaine interrupted him.

"Well, if we're done _chatting_, I'd like to order. I'll have the salmon."

"Alright, got it," Dave said as he wrote the order down on his notepad.

"Not so fast, Chubby," Blaine stopped him from moving onto Kurt. "I want extra cilantro, pepper on the side, don't you dare put any garlic on it, not too heavy on the lemon either, and if I find even one piece of little _fish bone_ in my dish…" he said with disgust. Though he said this all in one breath, he still somehow managed to become even louder and more threatening-sounding with each syllable.

"Got it. No bones," Dave interrupted so as to not let the other boy get any more worked up than he already was. _Someone's_ a little high maintenance. He wrote it all down and then turned to Kurt, "Right. Well, what are you having tonight?"

"I'll have the grilled chicken salad."

"Alright, one grilled chicken salad for the man sporting the new sweater," Dave said with a smile as he wrote down the much shorter order.

"You noticed?" Kurt said sounding even more surprised by this than he had been by Dave's presence at the restaurant.

"Yeah, of course." Dave spent quite a bit of time looking at Kurt and that sweater was definitely new. It hugged him in all the right places and matched his eyes perfectly. "You look great by the way. It really brings out the flecks of grey in your eyes which is great because you have really nice eyes." Kurt just smiled at the compliment, and Dave's breath hitched. Kurt always had a magnetic smile, but this one had something new, a certain fondness in them. Kurt stared into Dave's own eyes, and he had no choice but to stare back.

"Yeah, I noticed your sweater too," Blaine cut in, effectively ruining the moment.

"Oh, did you now?" Kurt questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yeah, totally. I was just so enamored by your new haircut to say anything about the sweater."

"I didn't get a new haircut," Kurt deadpanned.

"It must just be styled differently then."

"No, I've actually worn it this way for quite a while."

"New highlights?"

"Nope."

"Well, something's different about your hair."

"Riiight," Kurt said sardonically.

"Don't you have some serving to do or something?" Blaine snapped at Dave, suddenly tired of the attention he had attracted to himself.

"Yeah, right. I guess I'll be right back then," Dave said, addressing Kurt.

"Hurry back," Kurt said with a meek smile and a wave.

"Yeah, I hate cold food," Blaine mentioned as he bit into a breadstick.

Dave went back into the kitchen to retrieve their food. After he handed Azimio the order, Dave turned to Santana for help. "He's not cracking! Sure, he's gotten a little snarky, but not full out mean," Dave said hastily, sounding quite panicked.

"Amp it up then! Rile him up!" she told him.

"How?!"

"Figure it out!" She yelled as she pushed him back out the door with the food in his hand, the food she had instructed Azimio exactly how to prepare.

Dave arrived at the table and set their food down in front of them.

Blaine automatically dug in, barely acknowledging Dave.

"Mmmmm," Kurt hummed in anticipation. "Thank you, David. This looks delicious."

"You're more than welcome."

"What the _hell_ is this?" Blaine asked nastily, punctuating each syllable with a pause.

"Uh…salmon?" Dave answered though it sounded a lot like a question. Only then did he notice the full fish skeleton that was hanging out of the young singer's mouth. Why did Dave get the feeling that this was Santana's doing?

"I told you…no fish bones…and _what_ do you bring me?! A friggin _fish skeleton_!" Blaine began to hyperventilate from his anger.

"Relax baby. Relax," Kurt calmed Blaine. "Dave's going to bring you another one. Right Dave?"

"Yes of course." Dave got himself the heck out of there.

"What happened?" Santana asked him eagerly when he got back into the kitchen.

"What do you think happened?! He started freaking out!"

"Yes! So he blew up at you?"

"No, when I left, he was just breathing really heavily."

"Ugh! We're thinking too small," she thought aloud as she began rubbing her temples. "How do you break a self-obsessed diva?"

"Santana, I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea."

"Do you want to get with Pretty Pony or don't you?!"

"Of course I do! But that's obviously never going now happen, now is it?!" a little more seriously than Santana was prepared for.

"But…"

"No Santana! Just no. It's hopeless. Kurt will never break up with Blaine!" Dave finished, sounding defeated. "Z?"

"Yeah man?" Azimio said putting a hand on his pal's back.

"Can you make another salmon? You know, one without the skeletal system still in it?"

"Yeah sure man," Azimio said, looking sad due to his best friend's apparent resignation.

"Look guys, thanks for everything you did but it obviously just wasn't meant to be," Dave said with a bitter smile. He took the new salmon and took it to the couple's table.

"Thank you David," Kurt said.

"Thank you David," Blaine said mockingly. Kurt hit him on the chest.

"Ow!"

"Be nice," Kurt warned. "It wasn't David's fault the kitchen screwed up your order."

"Yeah whatever," Blaine conceded reluctantly.

"I'll be back later to see if you need anything," Dave told them and walked away. Kurt couldn't explain it but there was a certain sadness in the other boy's eyes that wasn't there before. He tried to shrug it off and give his boyfriend his attention, but Blaine had launched into another conversation about how he used to be the star of the Warblers and therefore should be showcased more prominently in the New Directions. Even more unsettling than the fact that he wasn't looking forward to spending the night in the company of his boyfriend was the fact that he found himself wishing he was in the company of a certain waiter instead.

Dave went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and surprisingly enough, he liked what he saw. He used to see a guy who let himself become a reflection of what other people wanted to see. However, now, he saw someone who wasn't afraid to go after what he wants. He knows now that no matter what happens, he deserves to be happy just as much as anyone else. He couldn't help but smile at that.


	12. Chapter 12

Dave got himself together and headed back to Kurt and Blaine's table.

He picked up their plates and asked, "You guys want any desert?"

"Ooh! I'll have the chocolate mousse," Kurt said to Dave, grateful for the interruption of his boyfriend's rant about his own self. Dave also couldn't help but smile at the boy's excitement for the sweet treat.

"Careful babe, wouldn't want to lose my slim boyfriend," Blaine said with a wink.

Dave glared at Blaine for his insensitive comment towards his boyfriend. "I highly doubt one mousse would do any harm," Dave said through gritted teeth, perhaps a little more aggressively than he intended.

"Riiight," Blaine rolled his eyes. "No sweets for me. Bring me some lemon water though. Warm. Got to keep the billion dollar pipes in good condition if you know what I mean. Oh, that's right. You don't, do you?" Blaine chuckled at his own joke.

"Blaine," Kurt chastised, appalled at his boyfriend's behavior.

"I was just joking."

"No worries," Dave brushed it off. "I'll be right back with your deserts." When Dave went back into the kitchen though, he couldn't find either Azimio or Santana.

Little did he know, Santana had dragged Azimio to a table not very far from Kurt and Blaine's. "Why are we here?! I thought Dave said he was done," Azimio reminded his Latina cohort in hushed tones so as to not attract the attention of the two people they were spying on.

"You think I spent all this time on this boy to let him give up?! Aw hells no. There are two things Santana Lopez never does: waste her time and accept defeat."

"Really? Are you sure there are only two?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Fat Albert?"

"I'm talking about how a certain Santana Lopez will never give up on helping a friend," Azimio said smirking at the girl who suddenly seemed a lot less heartless than she tries to make others believe.

"That is so sappy, I think I just might puke. Are you sure Dave's the gay one?"

"Don't deny it. You _care_ about David!"

"Shut up! Here he comes," she said as she saw Dave leaving the kitchen carrying some chocolate thing. Perfect. She stuck out her leg as he walked by, effectively tripping him.

"Ahh!" Dave fell on the ground. He sprung back up, turned around, and glared at Santana. However, when he turned back around towards Kurt and Blaine's table, it seemed that the wrong boyfriend had received the desert, and it wasn't exactly on the table.

"You got chocolate on my cashmere sweater! _Chocolate_!" Blaine screamed, absolutely horrified as he looked down at himself.

"Relax baby we can fix it!" Kurt tried to get his boyfriend to calm down once again while dabbing at the clearly damaged clothing. However, this time Blaine's temper got the better of him.

"No! NO! It's ruined! It's positively ruined!" Blaine shouted as he shot out of his seat, making a spectacle of himself. Dave tried to slip away but Blaine stopped him in his tracks. "You!" The smaller boy had his finger pointing directly at Dave. "You overgrown fatass klutz! You did this!"

"Blaine!" Kurt chastised. "It was an accident! There is no need for name calling!"

"Well, if this oaf hadn't used the end of the football season to catch up on his Twinkie binge, then maybe he would've been able to remain upright for the thirty seconds it takes to walk to the table!"

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said warningly.

Blaine only chuckled darkly. "Why?! Why are you protecting this…this puffy prick?! Hunh?! He bullied you! He made your life hell! You hate him! I know you do!"

Dave was waiting patiently for the blow that would be Kurt's agreement to the statement made by his boyfriend. He was right after all. He had made Kurt pretty miserable. Why shouldn't he hate him? However, Kurt had another response in mind.

"Leave," Kurt said, calmly but firmly.

"What?!" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Leave. Dave is my friend and you…you are an insensitive," Kurt began moving toward Blaine, "self-obsessed," Kurt was now in his boyfriend's face, the height difference painfully apparent, "pretentious jerk who insists on being rude to that friend. And you know what I call a person who is rude to me and my friends?" Kurt asked, challenging him with his eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth despite himself.

"A bully."

"Ooh. Burn!" Azimio said, after which Santana slapped the back of his head without even taking her eyes off the drama before her.

"How dare you talk to me like this in public?!"

"Oh yeah, you're also an attention whore."

"Take it back right now or I'll walk out of your life forever!"

"Bye."

This time Azimio's slow-building clap actually did work, inciting Blaine to flee the restaurant before someone recorded him and put this on Youtube. Kurt turned around with a smile on his face, "He always did love applause."

"Wow Kurt, I can't believe you stood up for me like that," Dave said, his shock evident.

"Of course I did."

"But Blaine was your boyfriend."

"Yeah but he was a jerk," Kurt said looking a little sad now that the adrenaline of dumping his boyfriend had worn off.

"Can we go outside? It's kind of stuffy in here."

"Yeah sure," Dave agreed, whipping off his apron.

They walked outside and were immediately assaulted by the harsh cold. "Wow, it's freezing."

"Yeah," Dave agreed. They both sat on the sidewalk right outside the restaurant. All of a sudden, Kurt grabbed Dave into a hug and began sobbing into his chest. Dave wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and tried to soothe him, "It's okay, it's okay. You'll be alright."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized as he sat back up, tears still running down his face.

"You don't have to apologize."

"I just feel like every time I'm with you lately, I can't stop crying."

"It's okay. I get it. Break ups are hard."

"Yeah…He was my first," Kurt said distantly. "First time I mean. Not my first kiss. That was you," Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah…sorry about that," Dave grimaced.

"David, you have _got _to stop apologizing."

"I know, I know. I just wish you never had to go through something like that."

"David, look at me," he looked into the other boy's eyes that were shiny with fresh tears. "We can't change the past. We can only move forward. Will you move forward with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Dave responded ineloquently.

"Stand up." Dave was confused, but he did as he was instructed. "Now hold out your arms." Dave did so. "Now catch me." At that Kurt turned around, closed his eyes, and fell back into Dave's arms. Dave caught him with ease and stood him back up on his feet. Kurt turned to look at Dave and asked him, "Do you see what I'm saying Dave?"

"You feel like you're about to faint?" Dave asked to which Kurt responded with a chuckle and a shake of the head.

"No, silly," Kurt then took a step forward into Dave's arms, his face only a hair's breadth away from Dave's, "I'm saying I trust you. I know that you would never hurt me like that again. I know it and you know it, yet you still insist on beating yourself up about it." Dave looked down at the sparkly white sidewalk beneath his feat, but Kurt lifted his chin until he was staring into sparkly eyes instead. "David, I just broke up with my first boyfriend ever, and…I could really use my best friend right now to help me through it," Kurt said earnestly.

"I'm your best friend?" Dave asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you kind of are," Kurt chuckled and hugged Dave again. Dave would never get tired of hugging Kurt. "Now, come on. Looks like you're driving me home."

When they arrived at the Hummel household, Dave saw sadness in Kurt's eyes once again. "Hey, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, David. I'm just going to need some time."

"I understand." Kurt got out of the car and began the walk to his front door but then stopped when Dave called out to him. "Hey, Kurt!"

"Yeah?" he turned around wondering what the other boy had to say.

"You deserve _so_ much better than him," Dave said with enough sincerity to make Kurt break down and cry.

He didn't though. Instead, Kurt flashed him a smile and walked into his house. He shut the door, turned around so that his back was flat against it, and looked at the dark, empty household that reflected his current mood. "I know, David. I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**The song is "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5**

"What's up with the Walking Dead over there?" Santana asked gesturing towards an incredibly sullen-looking Kurt.

"He's still upset over his break up with Blaine," Dave responded.

"Wait, you haven't asked him out yet? What's wrong with you?! We got rid of Shorty McShort Pants. What do I have to do? Rent you a motel room?"

"Look, I have to give him his space."

"It's been three weeks. There's not space between you two; there's a continent."

"Look I'm going to..."

"Go talk to him," Santana insisted as she shoved him in the direction of Kurt who was rearranging his locker for the third time in the past two minutes.

Dave walked towards him and shuffled his feet trying to think of a way to address the other boy. "Uh...hey," was what he came up with.

"Oh hey David!" Kurt greeted nervously, moving a piece of hair out of his face self-consciously. "How are you? What's new?"

"Um...nothing really and I'm fine. You look really nice today."

"Thanks," Kurt said as he blushed.

"So um...how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, I'm good."

"Even though you're not with Blaine anymore?" Dave asked as tactfully as he could manage.

"Who?" Kurt asked confusedly before realization hit him, "oh yeah yeah Blaine right. Um...yeah it's not like I can really miss him because we never really spent much time together anyway but it sucks because it's not like anyone who isn't a jerk would like me."

Dave looked sad that Kurt would think such a thing. In the right city, someone as amazing as Kurt could have anyone he wanted. "That's not true," Dave said with sincerity.

Kurt gave a small smile. "Thank you David but let's be real here. Why do you think I couldn't keep his attention? I'm not exactly your obvious beauty."

"You're right." Kurt was slightly disappointed at Dave's agreement with his statement but nonetheless unsurprised which broke Dave's heart. "You're not an obvious beauty. You're like...a unique beauty." That made Kurt smile so Dave kept going.

"Yeah you're like a football game in over time or like an authentic Philly cheesesteak." Kurt just shook his head smiling. "Or like...opening up a clam and finding a pearl, you know? You're beautiful but what makes you so great is that you're rare. There's no one else like you. The way you sing or...or flip your hair, the way you smile, the way your eyes light up when you shop," Kurt chuckled, "the way you do so much for the people you care about. You're special Kurt," Dave finished off with a smile that could melt ice caps.

By the time Dave had finished speaking, Kurt's smile had grown but even more than that, his eyes had lit up like someone had turned on the light to help him see just how beautiful he is. But just as quickly as it had turned on, it turned off, just like that, as he self-consciously shrugged off what Dave had said, remembering that the only person who ever loved him loved himself a whole lot more. "Thanks David. That's really sweet of you. I just wish other people felt that way too."

"You'll find somebody, I promise," Dave reassured him.  
Kurt smiled his appreciation at Dave's kind words, but Dave saw in his eyes that he didn't believe them. That killed Dave inside. To think that just because that asshole was such a...well an asshole that now Kurt can't imagine something different, something where someone sees him as beautiful. He really was beautiful wasn't he? Inside and out. He had to show him he deserves better.

"So guys, regionals is coming up and..." Will started as he stood in front of the choir room full of teenagers, but Dave raised his hand and slowly stood up from his seat, effectively halting what was no doubt to be a segue into a mirage of 80s classics.

"Uh...Mr. Shuester, if it's alright I'd like to sing a song first. There's something I'd like to say that I think someone here needs to hear."

"Um...okay Dave. Little uncalled for, but if there's really something you need to get off your chest, the floor is yours."

"Thanks Mr. Shue," Dave responded as he made his way to the front of the room.

Dave took a deep breath. He was even more nervous now than he was when he auditioned. However, when he looked up into the magnificent glasz eyes that have become so familiar to him now, the role was reversed, and instead of them trying to inject confidence into himself, he found himself hoping he could do the same for Kurt. So he opened up his mouth, and he sang...because Kurt deserved it.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah.

By the second chorus, Dave was tired of pretending his feelings didn't exist. He loved Kurt, and he didn't care if the whole world knew it as long as the person who mattered most to him knew it, knew he was loved. So he looked straight into glasz eyes, and he sang.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the guy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls

Yeah

By this time, realization had dawned on everyone in the room, and it was clear to whom Dave was singing. However, even though he was one of the few who actually knew about Dave's sexuality, no one seemed more surprised than the beautifully pale boy being serenaded.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the guy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved

Yeah, yeah.

He finished up the song, singing softly and almost brokenly as he stared lovingly at the one person who was always more interested in the real Dave below the surface. The person who made him feel accepted and loved. The one that made him want to return the favor.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Dave finished the song and a silence filled with tension echoed through the room. Suddenly, Kurt got up from his chair and with an intent look in his eyes, slowly but deliberately made his way to Dave. Dave found himself in a very familiar predicament and had to shake off the feeling of deja vu. However, this time when Kurt got to him, he just stood in front of him looking into his eyes.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt was surprised at the amount of confidence with which Dave said it. No stuttering, no 'I think I love you'. But what surprised him more than that was what came out of his own mouth next.

"I love you too."

If Kurt was surprised at his own words, then Dave was downright shocked.

"Wait...what?"

"I love you," Kurt said sincerely, smiling up at him.

"You what now?!" Dave asked incredulously.

"I love you!" Kurt nearly shouted, his smile as big as Dave's. They just stood there smiling at each other, feeling great but not really knowing what to do next until a heavy, sassy male voice interrupted the moment.

"Just kiss him already!" demanded an exasperated Azimio who was standing in the doorway.

Both Kurt and Dave let out a nervous laugh and did as they were told, earning cheers from their friends, causing them to smile through the kiss which Dave genuinely hoped was the first of many.

The next day, Kurt saw Dave putting his books into his locker, getting ready for spring break. He walked up to him with a small smile on his face.

"Hey David," Kurt greeted the taller boy warmly.

"Hey," Dave responded with a goofy smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Kurt asked playfully.

"I just love it when you call me David," he shrugged as he took his boyfriend's hand in his.

Kurt shook his head, moved a piece of light brown hair out of his eyes, and stood on his tippy toes to kiss his new boyfriend on the cheek. "Come on," Kurt said as he began tugging Dave's arm as they walked down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Dave asked.

"Does it matter?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"Not as long as I'm with you," Dave said sincerely leaning down to kiss Kurt on the mouth in front of whoever the hell might be looking.

"That's what I thought."

Yes, Dave loves Kurt. But the awesome part about it was that now...Kurt loves Dave too.

**The End.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this fic. It was my very first one, and you guys were very encouraging.** **Long live Kurtofsky!**


End file.
